In Our World: Pengotter Pregnancy
by matthewmspace
Summary: You may know of Annabelle and Samuel, but you don't know the whole story. How did Skipper and Marlene fare during her pregnancy? How did the Pengotters come to be?
1. Chapter 1 - Declassifying Some Secrets

Welcome to the first chapter of _Pengotter Pregnancy_. Note: In order to fully understand this story, you must have read In Our World Books 1-3 first. Otherwise, you'll have no idea what's going on. Like every single story before it, the symbol rules in my bio apply, along with my update schedule. So let's start this new book!

**CHAPTER 1 – Declassifying Some Secrets**

A little over a week had passed since Skipper and Marlene had been married and gone on their honeymoon and returned home. Matthew had gone home as well. The zoo was starting to return to its normal pace of things. Down in the Penguin HQ, Skipper was just having his morning coffee when Marlene dropped down.

"Good morning honey," Skipper said. "Good morning honey," Marlene also said. The two kissed. "I love kissing your beak," Marlene said. Skipper blushed. "I love kissing you too," he said.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Marlene asked Skipper. "I feel that since you helped beat Blowhole, we're married, and uh," Skipper tried to say. "I know what you're getting at… matey," Marlene said. * They both blushed at what they had done on their honeymoon, as it was still surprising to them that they had figured out how to mate.

"Well yes, since you beat Blowhole, we're married, and mates, I feel there are more secrets I need to declassify, but only for you," Skipper said. "Hmm… I thought you declassified them all?" Marlene asked suspiciously. "I have no idea why I didn't before, but there are still a few. First of all, I'll tell you why I was formerly banned from Denmark," Skipper said. ** As he told Marlene, she grew wide-eyed and definitely was paying attention, seeing as Skipper had never told anyone before why he was banned from entering that country.

Skipper then finished his story. "Wow. Now I know why you still don't like Hans. He betrayed you," Marlene said. "Yes. But thanks to a mission the boys and I pulled off last year, I am free as a pretty songbird," Skipper said. "A cruise does sound like it would be fun to go on, but with all of the cruise ships failing lately, I think we should hold off on that for now," Marlene said.

"We could go on our own ship, but as you saw when we watched our show with Matthew all those months ago, that didn't work out," Skipper said. *** "I'm so glad those creators didn't transfer either of us away from each other. But I imagine there would have been a big uproar," Marlene said before kissing Skipper again.

"I guarantee it. So next I have to show you our elevator with its 13 secret levels," Skipper said. He walked over to the control panel and pressed the button for the correct level. It popped out of the ground. "How big is the HQ anyway? Last time I saw that drawing it didn't seem as big," Marlene said. ****

"Well, after Gus nearly breached the anti-matter fusion reactor core, which I'll also tell you we no longer have, we had to redo our layout in case it happened again. It took many nights of work to dig this out and carefully remove the anti-matter from its chamber," Skipper answered. "I knew that the reactor core was real. That also explains the digging noises I was still hearing even after Gus left," Marlene said.

"You heard that? I really thought we were being stealthy. All of us will have to work harder on stealth training," Skipper said. "Thank you for the training. It really helped against Blowhole. And I love that I can do the corkscrew now," Marlene said happily. "That was fun to teach everyone," Skipper said.

With that, they entered the elevator and proceeded down all the first 12 levels. "Skipper, I thought you said there were 13 levels. There's only 12 here," Marlene said, noting the absence of a button for level 13. "Press that panel," Skipper said, pointing to it. Marlene pressed the panel and a button for level 13 popped out and pressed the button. "So I guess this is ultra classified?" Marlene asked. "Yes. Only you me, the boys, and Ringtail know about it," Skipper answered.

"Julien? Oh, I remember, he got some invention of Kowalski's from there. That was good cotton candy," Marlene said, smiling at the memory of the cotton candy. ***** The elevator arrived at level 13. "So all of these are Kowalski's inventions? How much time does he spend inventing things?" Marlene asked. "Well, I guess when we were all affected by the Stopwatch, most of these came from then," Skipper answered. ******

"It took me two days to pick out every single piece of gum from my fur," Marlene said. "Well don't worry. If that ever happens again, which I guarantee it won't, I'll make sure Julien doesn't stick any gum to you or your habitat," Skipper answered. Marlene kissed and thanked him again.

They walked through the rows and rows of inventions, but making sure not to touch any of them. Finally, they got to one of Kowalski's newer inventions. "Marlene, this invention is perfectly safe for us to look at. And it was actually my idea," Skipper said. "What is it?" Marlene asked. "After we got Kowalski not to call it something unpronounceable, we all decided it should be called the GPS Locator. It is hooked up to GPS chips we all have inside of us," Skipper answered.

"How long have you all had them? Did it hurt to get them put in?" Marlene asked. "We've had them for nearly a year now. After the boys and I stopped Blowhole and Parker, we decided that in case any of us gets Mind Jacked like I did, we need to be able to find them. It didn't hurt at all, since we were all asleep during the procedure," Skipper said.

"After dealing with Blowhole two weeks ago, I think I should have one as well. Just to be on the safe side. I don't want to be completely lost without any memories and no way home. Even with us now having Blowhole's Segway, I think it's a good idea," Marlene said.

"I was going to ask you to get one as well, but I'm glad you want it too," Skipper said. "So before we go so I can get my chip, is there anything else that you need to declassify?" Marlene asked Skipper as they were going back up in the elevator. "Yes. You and only you can look at my classified files. Just try not to share anything with anybody," Skipper said. "Wow, that's some power you're giving me. I'll definitely not share any of them," Marlene said.

The elevator arrived back up at the top, where the rest of the Penguins had all returned. "Hello you two. What were you doing?" Kowalski asked the couple. Marlene and Skipper both looked each other before saying at the same exact time, "Classified."

Kowalski actually had a slight smile on his face, while writing another note about how much the two were beginning to get more like each other. "Well actually Kowalski, speaking of classified things, Skipper showed me that GPS Locator," Marlene said.

"He asked you to get one too, didn't he?" Kowalski asked. "Actually, she asked for one," Skipper answered. "Oh. Well, give me an hour to get another chip together and prepare for the operation," Kowalski said, before disappearing into his lab. (P to an hour later and to Skipper)

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this Marlene?" I asked my wife. "Yes, I'm certain of that. But how am I supposed to fall asleep if you're operating on me?" she asked. "Marlene, eat this," Kowalski answered, handing a pill to her. "Kowalski, that's the correct one right?" I asked my lieutenant. "Yes, this is the correct pill," he answered. Marlene took the pill from Kowalski and then asked, "What does this pill do?"

"It'll put you to sleep for a little while, allowing us to give you your GPS chip," Kowalski answered. Marlene swallowed the pill with a cup of water. "Rest easy Marlene. I'll be here with you every step of the way," I said, assuring her. We both blushed, remembering the time we had tried to get snow cones. "Thank you Skipper," Marlene said before kissing my beak. "I love having a wife like this," I thought to myself.

"Just start counting down from 60 to zero. It should help you fall asleep easier," Kowalski said. Marlene got to about 30 before dozing off, beginning to snore. Remembering the first time I heard her do that brought a smile to my face.

"Kowalski, if you do anything wrong at all, you're on permanent maintenance duty," I warned my lieutenant. "I assure you Skipper, I will do nothing wrong. I had to train you all to do it on me too," Kowalski assured me.

"Well ok. But I'm staying here," I said. "Very well," Kowalski said. Throughout the two hours it took to give Marlene her chip and turn it on, she continued doing her cute little snore, not waking up or feeling any pain. Finally, it was over.

"I am done Skipper. You may wake Marlene up now," Kowalski said, leaving after cleaning up. I kissed Marlene full on, waking her up. After a few seconds, she started kissing me back as well. We eventually pulled apart. "Welcome back Marlene," I said. "Good to be back. So how long did it take?" she asked.

"It took two hours. I was here for all two hours," I said. She looked into my eyes and saw that I was telling the truth. "Thank you for making sure Kowalski didn't do anything wrong. So now we can see where either of us are at any time," Marlene said happily. "Yes. But I assure you, if we go on any missions, you're definitely coming with us," I said. "Wanting to keep an eye on me at all times, aren't you?" she asked playfully.

We both laughed, knowing that was somewhat true. "Yes, but that's only 1% why. The other 99% is because we trained you and you beat Blowhole," I said. "I look forward to any missions over the next few months," she said. "As do I, but we'll stay here for now, since we have none coming up," I said. We all then went up top, where we trained for the day.

That's the end of the first chapter. Please review the chapter. Yes, I know there hasn't been anything specific about the pregnancy yet. Each month of Marlene's pregnancy (3 total) translates into 3 of ours respectively, since humans are pregnant for 9 months while Asian otters (that's Marlene's specific species) are only pregnant for 2 months. I know that math doesn't work, but I'll be explaining that later. So let's look at today's notes.

* I hope you read that in a pirate accent.

** Remember, Skipper used to be banned in Denmark because of Hans, as it was first revealed in "Huffin and Puffin."

*** Referencing "The Hoboken Surprise" where the Penguins wound up in Hoboken instead of going on a fishing trip.

**** Marlene saw the Penguins drawing of their full (at the time) HQ in "Work Order." I imagine they changed things around after Gus nearly breached the reactor core.

***** Referencing "King Julien For A Day" where Marlene really wanted some cotton candy after smelling some from the park.

****** Referencing "Time Out" where everyone was paused except for Kowalski and Julien.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Shared Desire

Welcome to chapter 2 of Pengotter Pregnancy. The first chapter was just to establish some things that I talked about in Book 3, specifically the GPS chip. Let's go further ahead, shall we?

**CHAPTER 2 – A Shared Desire**

Another week or so had gone by in the zoo. Not much had gone on, except for everyone acting cute and cuddly and the usual training sessions. But Marlene wanted to talk to Skipper about something, but didn't think of how to bring it up until now. (P to Marlene)

"Alright everyone, good training session today. We've always got to make sure we stay one step ahead of our enemies," Skipper said. "Did I do well?" I asked Skipper. "Yes, Marlene, as usual you did perfectly," Skipper said. I thanked him by kissing him.

"Now that the training is done for today and since it is Saturday, I order us all to have a relaxing day," Skipper said. Kowalski, Rico, and Private all disappeared below. I suddenly realized Skipper hadn't gone down. "Are you alright Marlene? You look like you've got something on your mind," Skipper said. "How do you always know when I have something to say?" I asked curiously.

"It must be some kind of an instinct that's telling me something is wrong with my mate," Skipper said. We both chuckled and blushed at that word. It still felt weird to think we had actually mated. "Well, I've been trying to think of how to bring this up, but I think I just have to be direct," I said. "You sure you're not turning into me? That sounds like something I would say," he said. I laughed.

"We really are getting to be like each other, aren't we? But that happened even before the wedding. Even on that last mission, Matthew was saying I sounded like you," I said. * "That makes me wonder if he picked up any traits from any of us during the training we gave him. Imagine if he picked up your curiosity or my gut," Skipper said. ** We laughed at that.

"So to get back on track, I obviously still love you and we managed to mate but," I started to say. "You wish we could have our own child," Skipper finished for me. "Yes. That's one of the reasons why I wish I were a Penguin sometimes. That way we could have our own bundle of joy," I said. "Marlene, I feel the exact same way. In fact, there's times that I wish I were an Otter as well," Skipper said.

"Really?" I asked. "Yes Marlene. In fact, since we rescued you out of the breeding program a few times, I'm sure if I was an Otter, they would have tried with us," Skipper said. *** "I wonder who they would have picked if I were a Penguin. After all, you're all males, so they would have more to choose from than if it were just you and me as Otters," I said. "We could have just substituted in myself no matter what," Skipper said. We then both got lost in our thoughts about what would have happened if we were each other's species.

"That would have made for an interesting few months," I said. "It sure would have. But at least we would have our own child," Skipper said. " But can you imagine what a hybrid between you and I would be like?" I asked chuckling.

"I can. I'm imagining a brown Penguin with fur, paws, and a mouth instead of being black and white with feathers, flippers, and a beak," Skipper said slightly laughing. I laughed as well.

"Well, right now I'm imagining a black and white Otter with feathers, flippers, and a beak. Imagine what the humans would think of that," I said. We both laughed for maybe 2 or 3 minutes at the absurdity of both of those crossbreed possibilities. ****

"Even though we can't have a child, I still love you," Skipper said. "I love you too," I said. We then kissed full on. "So how will we relax today?" I asked Skipper. "Well, what would like to do?" he asked me. "I'm going swimming," I said, before jumping into the pool. After swimming a lap around the pool, I looked behind me and saw Skipper had jumped in as well. I picked up speed and so did he.

We had wound up in an impromptu chase, with him trying to catch me. We were both laughing, even while holding our breaths. After 10 minutes of this, I noticed Skipper had stopped following me, so I started to slow down. Suddenly he popped up right in front of me and I crashed straight into his beak with my lips.

We kissed again. This was a lot of fun. I swam away from Skipper and he followed me, but I managed to lose him. I had probably swum around the entire pool and he wasn't anywhere.

Suddenly, I was spinning up towards the surface and something was holding me. "Now that's a Corkscrew," Skipper said, upon reaching the platform. "Oh you," I said happily to him with a kiss, of all the fun we just had and the love we shared. He was perfect.

That's the end of the second chapter. This book is starting off well, though, isn't it? Please rate and review this chapter. Time for the notes.

* Referencing all the way back to Book 2 where I kept saying to Marlene that she sounded like Skipper.

** Remember, in Book 3 I said to them that I did adopt Skipper's gut instinct.

*** I'm certain that the zoo tried to throw Marlene into the breeding program a few times. And obviously, the Penguins got her out of it.

**** Remember, Anna and Sam look like a normal Otter and normal Penguin, respectively. But at this point, the two still don't know that Marlene is pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3 - Endless Hunger

Welcome to chapter 3. I hope you like this installment. Usual symbol rules apply, along with my update schedule. Let's read now.

**CHAPTER 3 – Endless Hunger**

Two weeks had gone by since the couple swam together in the pool. More training had gone on since then, of course. But things were about to change. (P to Marlene)

"Hi Skipper," I said, dropping down from the top. "Hi Marlene. How are you this fine morning?" he asked me. "Pretty good. Is that fish coffee?" I asked him, noticing he was holding his mug. "Yes, it is. Would you like a taste?" Skipper asked me. "I sure would," I said. For some reason, ever since I had woken up, I had been craving for it. *

Skipper gave me the mug and I smelled in the scent of the fish coffee. "It smells pretty good," I said. "It tastes good too. Go ahead, try a taste," Skipper said. I took a little sip and it was really good. Suddenly, I drank the whole thing, fish and all. * "That was really good. May I have some more?" I asked Skipper, handing the mug back to him.

"Of course Marlene," he answered, filling it up again. I once again drank the whole thing. "Thank you. I think I'm good now," I said. "Good because there's no more coffee," Skipper said. I laughed. "Sorry. For some reason, I had a hankering for fish coffee," I replied, blushing.

"It's alright. We'll just have to execute a snack mission," he said. We told the guys that we were going to get more coffee, but to keep an eye on our chips to make sure we hadn't gotten captured. They agreed to do that and we left.

"That was really good coffee. Now I see why you drink it every morning," I said to Skipper. "We're still getting more and more like each other. And, if you want, we can get you your own mug in case you want more coffee," Skipper said. "Great! But let's get the coffee itself first," I said.

We went into the park and started heading to the Snackitarium. Thankfully X wasn't working there anymore, so we probably wouldn't have any trouble. "Ooh, slushichinos," I said, seeing the machines. "That's right. You never did get to try all the flavors last time did you?" Skipper asked me. I blushed. "No, I only was able to try the lemon flavor. May I try the rest?" I asked. **

"Sure. Go ahead. I'll grab the supplies," Skipper said. I jumped up onto the platform below the slushichino machine and began to try all the flavors. The lemon was good, like last time. I turned the dispensing side over to cherry and it tasted great as well. I must've been drinking it for a minute before getting tired of it. I stopped and then walked over the pineapple flavor, which tasted even better.

I dispensed it for two minutes before stopping. I looked over at Skipper and he was getting both more fish and coffee. He looked like he was having no trouble, so I turned the dispenser over to the blue color. "Skipper, what flavor do you think this is?" I asked him.

He looked over at me. "I don't know. What fruits are blue?" Skipper asked me. "I can't remember. No harm in trying it right?" I asked. "You've already tried the other three, so it should be fine," Skipper said. "Thank you," I said. He went back to gathering food supplies.

"Well he goes nothing," I thought to myself before dispensing the flavor. It tasted like blueberries! I hadn't had any Blueberries in awhile. The flavor tasted fantastic. I must have been eating for probably 5 minutes before Skipper tapped me on the shoulder. I stopped the machine and turned to look at him.

"Sorry. I don't know why I'm so hungry today," I said, blushing. "It's alright. We'll just have to work off that food won't we?" Skipper asked smirking. I laughed and blushed again. "Yes. Did you get the supplies?" I asked him. "Yes. Here is your personal coffee mug," Skipper said, handing it to me. *** "Wow, that's really nice. Thank you Skipper," I said. "You're welcome Marlene. Let's head back," Skipper said. With that, we headed back to the HQ. (P to later that day)

The exercising had actually managed to help me get my mind off food. Both Skipper and I actually were surprised at how much I was eating. We decided to chalk it up to just a random day of hunger and shrugged it off. After I performed though, a child dropped their popcorn bag into my habitat, but didn't notice. Very quickly so Alice wouldn't notice either, I grabbed the bag and brought it into my cave, eating the whole thing.

I was starting to feel full, after all of that. "This is the strangest day ever," I thought to myself. "I have no clue why I'm so hungry today. At least I'm not eating garbage," I continued thinking. After that, I exercised more for a few hours, trying to clear my head of food. It was working until a familiar sugar wind blew into my cave.

"Why can't I stop eating today?" I thought to myself, after eating three cotton candy sticks. After a chess match with Skipper after the zoo closed, I turned in for the night. (P to two days later)

It had been two days since I had utterly gorged myself on food. I kept asking for fish coffee every morning, though. At least I had stopped eating so much. Once again, we just chalked it up to just being utterly random.

I was just sitting in my habitat, enjoying the warm sunshine, when I heard Alice walking by. I hopped up on the railing to watch. "I'm glad we got the new automated feeder. Now I don't even have to turn it on myself," Alice was saying. After what I presumed what she was doing was setting it up, she just walked away.

About 10 minutes later, everyone's lunch started to fire at us all. I noticed that Skipper and the guys for some reason got less fish than usual. Suddenly, it literally rained fish and oysters on top of me. After digging out, I noticed I had gotten too much food. Skipper seemed to notice that as well, as he and the guys came over to my habitat.

"Hi Skipper," I said. "Hello. You've certainly got a surplus today," Skipper said. "I would say you got 15% more food than usual Marlene," Kowalski said. "I guess I do. I also noticed you guys got slightly less fish than usual. Would you like to take some of mine? There's no way I'd be able to eat it all," I said. "Sure. Thanks for letting us have some," Private said. "No problem Private. Anytime. So are you guys going to fix this after lunch?" I asked.

"Yes. We'll definitely fix it. How Alice manages to keep her job is still beyond me," Skipper said. I laughed. "I agree. Misfeedings, chlorine accidents, and not even noticing our missions are beyond me too. Would you like to take some of my extra oysters too?" I asked. "We would like to, but we don't have teeth," Kowalski explained. I laughed. "I forgot. Well, enjoy the fish," I said.

They left with the extra fish, but before Skipper left he gave me a kiss. "I always love when he does that. He's a great husband. I don't know what I'd do without him," I thought to myself happily.

Looking in front of me at the food I still had left, I noticed I still had a bit of extra fish, not to mention the oysters. Instead of just eating some of them and saving the others for later, I once again gorged myself on it all. I was going to go ask Skipper why he thought I again ate all the food, but decided against it. I spent the rest of the day just helping out on missions and playing chess before settling in for the night.

That's the end of chapter 3. Marlene's starting to get cravings, yet she and Skipper are still oblivious to the whole truth. Boy, are they in for a surprise when they find it out. Please review this chapter. I'll see you in the next one! Time for notes.

* Reminder: In Book 3, Marlene said that she had been craving for fish coffee while she was pregnant and couldn't ever kick the habit.

** In Snowmageddon, I presume Marlene was only able to try the lemon flavor before X showed up. The side the dispenser was on was for lemon in that quick scene.

*** Remember, Marlene also has her own mug in Book 3. Now you know how she got it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pain And Confusion

Welcome to chapter 4. Let's see what some of the other effects of pregnancy happened to Marlene, shall we?

**CHAPTER 4 – Pain And Confusion**

"The past week has seriously been the most confusing of my whole life," I thought to myself. It had been a week since I started gorging on food. I was starting to think only about food all the time. I even had violated Skipper's rule about not using Alice's machine to give myself more food. In fact, my stomach was growing a tiny bit.

Somehow I had been able to hide that and the fact that I had violated Skipper's orders from him. I have no idea how he would react, other than probably give me maintenance duty for a day or two for violating his orders. After drinking fish coffee again, we all climbed up out of the HQ and started training.

"Alright everyone. We've been doing land-based training too much lately, so today we're going to practice water fighting," Skipper announced. The guys went first and performed well, as usual. After they were each done, they filed back down into the HQ. "Your turn now Marlene," Skipper said. "I'm ready," I said, determined. "Go!" Skipper shouted. I immediately jumped in the pool and practiced punching and kicking invisible creatures in the water.

I was just about to practice one last corkscrew maneuver underwater, when suddenly; a sharp pain came from inside me. I tried to ignore it, but couldn't. I tried to get back to the surface as well, but I couldn't move. I was about to pass out when Skipper dived in the water and carried me out.

"Are you alright Marlene? What's wrong?" Skipper asked, extremely concerned. "I'm fine now. Thanks for saving me. I think I cramped up. I have no idea why," I said, trying to catch my breath. "Well, I think you should just relax for the rest of the day. We don't want to risk another try. We can try again tomorrow," Skipper said.

"Thanks Skipper. Mind if I just watch you practice?" I asked. He chuckled. "As long as you don't enter the water, then go ahead," he said. "Thanks," I said, trying to relax on the platform. He dove in and I tried to focus on him, but got lost in my own thoughts.

"What's going on with me? I've never cramped up in the water. Of course, I've never eaten this much food before either. I'll have to research that on the phone Matthew gave me. * As much as I'd like Skipper's help, I don't want to frighten him anymore either," I thought to myself. I finally got my attention back on Skipper and noticed he was corkscrewing. As much as I wanted to join him, I knew I couldn't risk it.

He jumped out of the water onto the platform. "That was great Skipper!" I exclaimed. "Thanks Marlene. I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said. I kissed him. "That's for saving my life," I said. Just as we were about to kiss again, the bell started ringing, signaling the zoo was opening. I quickly scurried to my habitat so no one would get suspicious of why I was at the Penguins' place and kissing one.

"I usually like performing in the water, but after that I think I'll cancel that for today," I thought to myself. Of course, it was almost always new humans who came in every day, so they wouldn't know that I wasn't going to act in the water today.

Like usual, I performed on land perfectly for the crowds as they came and went. I actually had ideas for performing some new tricks, but I needed a second Otter for them. ** Still, no one seemed disappointed, but Alice was managing to prevent people from throwing popcorn at me as a reward for my performance. It was fine though, since I least wanted to focus on food right then. (P to the afternoon)

Things were going well for me since I had nearly drowned in the morning. In fact, I was feeling pretty good myself. The zoo was starting to close. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. I ran into my cave, looking for something to puke into. Finding nothing and on the verge of finally letting it go, I just puked into the sewer.

"Ugh, that was too gross," I thought to myself. I grabbed a towel and cleaned the disgusting rest of the puke off my face. "I can't just have cramps, and gorge on food, I have to puke as well?" I thought aloud.

Suddenly, I got another cramp, which was even worse than the last one. I tried so hard not to, but let out a blood-curdling scream in pain. Almost immediately, Skipper jumped into my cave. "Are you alright Marlene? I haven't heard you scream like that ever," Skipper said worriedly. The pain continued for several more agonizing seconds before it finally stopped.

"I don't know anymore! I had another cramp, even worse than the last one!" I exclaimed, sobbing with fright. Skipper wrapped a comforting flipper around me. "It's alright Marlene. I'm here for you. Nothing will ever take me away from you whether you're in pain or not. I don't know what I would do without you," he said.

"I don't know what I would do without you either. I'm so scared!" I said, sobbing into Skipper's feathers. "Shh. I'll always protect you. You're my wife. I'll always be here whether you simply want water or need comfort like you do now," Skipper said comfortingly. I stopped crying and looked up at Skipper and then kissed him full on.

"Thank you. I very much needed to hear that. I'll always be there for you too. As you said, we're husband and wife. Whatever we do, we're in it together," I said. We both stayed by each other's side for hours, in case I would be in pain again. Skipper had dozed off towards the night, while still next to me.

"He's so caring for me. I wish there were some way I could repay him," I thought to myself. I carefully got up without disturbing Skipper and walked over to my shelf where I kept my art supplies and picked up my phone and turned it on. Thankfully it didn't make a sound either.

"Now I'll finally figure out why I'm having all these problems," I thought to myself. I tapped the web browser and searched _what does it mean if you eat a lot, have painful cramps, and puke at random times?_ Suddenly the results popped up, but they were for humans. Since I'm obviously not a human, I added in _if you're an Asian Otter_. I finally found what I was looking for now. I tapped on a result and began reading it.

As I was reading it, I suddenly came across the word _pregnancy_. I shook that thought off, knowing it wasn't possible since Skipper and I were completely different classes of species. But as I finished reading, I realized the truth. I was indeed pregnant. I looked back and forth between Skipper and my belly, which had gotten slightly bigger again since the day before.

"Wow. How is this even possible?" I thought to myself. "I mean, we're a bird and a mammal. We did figure out how to mate, but there's no way it should have worked. Penguins are birds, while Otters are mammals. That shouldn't be possible," I continued thinking.

"Will our child be normal looking or will what we joked about three weeks ago really be true? Most importantly, how will Skipper take this? Obviously, he won't leave me ever, but what will he say and do? How will the both of us get ready to have a child? How will I actually get physically ready to give birth and nurse?" I wondered.

Suddenly, even with all those thoughts in my head, a wave of tiredness hit me and I yawned. "Considering the site said when you're pregnant that you should sleep as often as possible and not put too much stress yourself I guess I should sleep. I'll also have to take myself off the performing animals list and take a break from training for now," I thought to myself. I lay besides Skipper and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the future.

That's a wrap for this chapter. Poor Marlene. There are so many symptoms of being pregnant affecting her so much. At least she knows that she is pregnant now. Please rate and review the chapter. Time for two quick notes.

* I gave them all phones as tools to use at the end of Book 2, in case you don't remember. Marlene and Skipper's were specifically wedding gifts from me. It's good that Marlene is using her phone for its full use.

** Towards the end of Book 3, both Marlene and Anna performed together with the beach ball and the slides. Seems Marlene thought of that before she even had the kids.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Bombshell

Welcome to the fifth chapter. Do you like what's going on between the couple? I hope you do. As usual, *'s means notes, (P) means a perspective or time change, and _italicized_ words means quoting or reading. Let's see how Skipper takes the news that Marlene is pregnant.

**CHAPTER 5 – A Bombshell**

(P to Skipper). I woke up in the morning in Marlene's home. I was confused for a moment, but remembered what happened yesterday. Looking next to me, I saw Marlene peacefully sleeping and snoring away. "She's so beautiful," I thought to myself. Suddenly I noticed Marlene's stomach was bigger than usual. "Is she still eating all the time? If so, then why? What's happening to my wife that she's acting strangely?" I wondered to myself.

As much as I wanted to, I didn't disturb Marlene. After all that happened yesterday, she looked like she needed a good, long rest. "I still don't think Marlene should train today. I'll give her another day off. We can use that opportunity to figure out what's going on," I continued thinking.

After probably another half hour or so, Marlene started to stir next to me. "Good morning Marlene," I said to her. "Good morning Skipper," Marlene said. We then kissed each other. After we pulled apart, I told Marlene my suggestion. "Marlene, I think you still need a day off after what happened yesterday. Would you like to take today off?" I asked.

"I would like to Skipper. But I think I'll need more time than that," Marlene said. "Oh? How come?" I asked curiously. "Well, after you fell asleep last night, I looked up on my phone what these… symptoms are," she said. I could tell she had something important to say, so I immediately dropped my suspicions.

"What are they?" I asked, in a curious yet loving tone. "Well, I don't know if there's any way to say this… but Skipper… somehow… I'm," she tried to say, but stopped. She looked at me worried what my reaction would be. I put my flipper around her shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright Marlene. You can tell me anything," I said assuredly. She looked happier, but still nervous after I said that.

"Well, Skipper… Somehow… Our… Mating… Was… Successful. I'm pregnant," she said. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and my beak opened agape. I regained control of that quickly though.

(P to Marlene) Skipper looked back and forth between my belly and my face. I nodded at him nervously every single time he looked at my face. Suddenly, he started looking like he was going to faint. And then he did.

"Skipper? Skipper, are you alright?" I asked nervously. I slowly walked over to him and saw he had passed out. "Well, I didn't exactly expect this reaction," I thought to myself. I looked around for some smelling salts, but lacked them. Using all the strength I could muster, I picked up Skipper and walked him to the HQ for smelling salts.

I carefully put Skipper in his bunk, while also rummaging through Kowalski's lab for the smelling salts. "Marlene? Are you looking for something? Would you like my help?" Kowalski asked me, entering with the guys following him. I guess they had heard the noise. "I need some smelling salts for Skipper. He fainted," I said. "Why did he faint? Is he alright?" Private asked.

"He's fine Private. He's just in shock I think," I said. "What shocked him so much that he passed out?" Kowalski asked me while we all searched for the smelling salts. Not wanting to tell them what the truth was yet, I said, "I'll tell you after we wake Skipper." Everyone seemed to accept that answer, for the time being.

After a minute, we finally found the smelling salts. I walked over to Skipper and cracked them open. It took a few seconds, but he woke up. "Marlene? Everyone? Where am I?" he asked. "Don't worry Skipper, you're back in the HQ," I said. "You lost consciousness according to Marlene. We got some smelling salts to wake you up," Kowalski added.

"You managed to carry me all the way here? Good job Marlene," Skipper said. "Thank you. Now, may we… um… get back to what we were talking about?" I asked nervously. Suddenly Skipper seemed to remember what happened. "Of course Marlene. Now, um… how is that even possible?" he asked me. "That's the trouble. I don't know either. Kowalski, can you do a test for us?" I asked the scientist.

"What kind of a test?" he asked. "A DNA test. We want to hypothetically know if we could ever have children," I said, stressing the hypothetical part of that sentence. "Of course. I shall need a new DNA sample," Kowalski said, handing Skipper and I each cotton swabs. "Don't you already have DNA samples of ourselves?" Skipper asked. "Yes, but they are from before we travelled to the other world. With everything that has happened since then, I feel I need a new sample," Kowalski replied.

We both put our DNA, specifically a bit of our saliva, onto one end of the cotton swabs each and handed the non-saliva side to Kowalski. "Thank you. It should not take more than half an hour for me to compare your DNA samples," Kowalski said, disappearing into his lab.

"Do you think it's really possible?" I asked Skipper. "I honestly have no idea. But it would certainly explain what's been going on for the last month," he replied. We then sat next to each other in awkward silence while we waited for Kowalski to finish. (P to a half hour later)

"Would you two like to come inside and see your results?" Kowalski asked us. "Yes we would," Skipper and I said. We both entered the lab, or at least tried to. Papers were everywhere. After climbing over them and pushing them to the side, we finally arrived at the DNA analyzer machine, albeit changed so we could get our answer.

"So what are the results?" I asked Kowalski. "Well, with the DNA I received from you during the disaster that was the Love-U-Lator and the DNA I got from Skipper the time we solved the problem of Alice thinking one of us was a female, the results said it was impossible," Kowalski answered. *

"However, with the DNA samples you just gave me, it actually is possible. Now why do you ask?" Kowalski answered. Skipper and I looked at each other and were in total shock that this was true. To get out of it, we slapped ourselves. "Well, Kowalski, I actually am, well, pregnant, I think," I said. His expression turned into absolute shock. He immediately grabbed his clipboard and began running math on what we just said.

We tried to snap him out of it, but he acted like we weren't even there. Frankly, it was kind of funny to see him in this deep state of shock. "Do you think we should keep trying to snap him out of it?" I asked Skipper. "Marlene, I don't think there's any way we can. We'll just have to let him come out of himself. It should probably take only a few hours though," Skipper said.

"I can't believe it's true though. How is it even possible?" I asked. "I have no idea either. I mean we're not only two different species, we're two completely different classes of species. Hopefully when Kowalski is done, he can provide us with our answer," Skipper said. "I sure hope so. But what will we do? What will our child look like?" I asked worriedly. "I have no idea Marlene. But just like everything else, we'll have to hope for the best," Skipper assured me. "I suppose you're right. Only time will tell," I agreed.

With that, we left the lab to tell the other guys the news. They managed to not faint and congratulated us, even though we were still all confused at how it was possible. We also used our computer to take myself off the performing animals list and Skipper said I wouldn't have to train until after our child was born. I was glad we have the tools to figure this all out. Now we'll just have to wait for Kowalski's answer.

That's a wrap. Did you like Skipper's reaction even though I teased it in Book 3? Please rate and review this chapter. Time for a note.

* Referencing both "Otter Things Have Happened" and "Miss Understanding." Also, darn those creators at nearly ruining Skilene at the end of those episodes.


	6. Chapter 6 - Some Suggestions

Welcome to chapter 6. Usual note symbols apply. Also, why is it so fun to make both Skipper and Marlene act out of character? Anyway, let's delve further into the mystery of how it's possible.

**CHAPTER 6 – Some Suggestions**

(P to a few hours later) After many long hours, we all heard Kowalski shout "Eureka!" meaning he probably had our answer and his math finished. We all filed into Kowalski's lab to find out answer. "Kowalski?" Skipper asked, making sure it was a good idea for me to enter.

"Come in. I think I have your answer of how this is possible," Kowalski said. Even in my state, I actually managed to vault over Skipper in my desire to know how. We both blushed after we looked at each other after I landed. "So, uh… how did this happen Kowalski?" I asked.

"Well, I presume you…" Kowalski started to say, but stopped short. Skipper and I massively blushed. "Um, yes. I get that, but how did it work?" I asked. "Well, I was looking back through our logs and found something that may have been the cause," Kowalski said.

"It wasn't one of your inventions was it?" Skipper asked Kowalski. "No, Skipper, actually it came from the other world. Do you remember when we went to the lab and that substance spilled on you two?" Kowalski asked us. * Skipper and I smiled at the memory of our first kiss for a moment before refocusing.

"Yes, Kowalski. Was that it? I know we were able to admit our feelings, but did it do anything else?" I asked curiously. "Well, looking back through our logs, I remember that my quick assessment of the substance said something would happen besides your kiss, but we didn't have time to examine that further," Kowalski said. ** "So, it changed our DNA so we could have a child? How is that possible?" Skipper asked.

"Yes, it changed your DNA, but actually only part of it. During my scanning of each of your DNA now, I noticed there were some Penguin genes in Marlene's sample, while there were some Otter genes in yours. Specifically, the genes were for reproduction," Kowalski answered. *** "Wow. Just, wow," I said. "I agree. How did they get into ourselves?" Skipper asked.

"I believe the moment you two made contact for the first time when you kissed is when that happened. **** But we shall never know, since we do not have any DNA samples from right after the substance splashed on you, right after you two kissed, or before or after… well, you know," Kowalski said.

"Honestly, Kowalski, it still confuses us as to how we figured that out," I said. "Hmm. Then it probably happened when you two kissed. I wonder why it didn't surface until, well, when did it happen?" Kowalski asked. "On the honeymoon a month ago," Skipper and I said. "Yes, I wonder why it didn't surface until then," Kowalski said, writing notes.

"How long will I be pregnant?" I asked Kowalski. "Well, you're an Asian small-clawed Otter, so normally it would be two months," Kowalski said. ***** "But considering Skipper is a Penguin, our eggs would normally take 4 months to hatch. So it could be anywhere between 1 and 3 more months until you have your child, considering you have already been pregnant for a month," Kowalski answered.

"Looks like I will need a long time off from training Skipper," I said. "Yes. You should stay out of the water as well, in case you continue to get cramps," Skipper said. "I won't be performing for awhile, so I'll try. But, Kowalski, what would be the term for our child? What species would they be?" I asked.

Kowalski looked deep in thought for a moment, while also writing something on his clipboard. "Considering you two are a Penguin and an Otter, it shall take me awhile to come up with a scientific name, if I can. But a general name would most likely be Pengotter, as a combination of your two species," Kowalski answered.

"What will it look like?" Skipper asked. "That's the trouble Skipper. It could be ranging anywhere from regular-looking Otters or Penguins, to a Penguin or an Otter with traits from the other species," Kowalski answered.

"I hope it's the former. I don't want to know what might happen when we have our child and the humans dissect it because it looks like both a Penguin and an Otter, instead of just one species," I said. We all shuddered at the thought of our child turning into a science experiment.

"How many children will we have?" Skipper asked Kowalski. "Well, since we're Penguins, we usually only have one egg. But since Marlene is an Otter, normally she could potentially have up to six children," Kowalski answered. ****** "Six?! How would we ever be able to take care of six children?!" I asked, speaking of myself and Skipper.

"Relax, Marlene. You could only potentially have six children. I'm certain the changing of some of your genes will prevent you from having six," Kowalski assured me. "Well, alright. But six? If that happens, that will be a lot of children to take care of," I said.

"Don't worry honey. I'm sure we won't have that many. But if we do, I'll be certain to devote as much time to you and them as possible," Skipper said. I kissed him. "Thank you honey. I guess only time will tell," I said.

Suddenly I grew sick to my stomach again. I sprinted out of the lab to the bathroom. I once again puked, but at least into the toilet in time. As I cleaned my face and flushed, I could only think, "This will certainly be the most interesting few months of our lives." *******

That's a wrap on this part. Of course, you all know what actually happened later. They had only two children, Annabelle and Samuel, who respectively look like a normal Otter and a normal Penguin. But the couple doesn't know that yet. Time for many notes.

* Referencing back to Book 1 when the substance fell off the counter onto Skipper and Marlene at the lab.

** Remember, Kowalski said in Book 1 there were potentially other side effects. Guess they now know what those are.

*** Recall back to Skipper and Marlene's discussion while they walked to their anniversary dinner in Book 3.

**** Remember, in Book 1, Kowalski said the final result of the potion would result in a full release of emotions at once, specifically a kiss. Guess it wasn't just a kiss that happened.

***** That's actually a scientific fact, if Wikipedia is to be believed. Also, we still don't know what specific species of Penguin the guys are, so I can't look that up.

****** Yep, another scientific fact. Asian otters have two litters per year with between 1 and 6 children. Once again, thanks Wikipedia. But you know how many Skipper and Marlene will actually have.

******* Sorry, Marlene. But you've got morning sickness included with those symptoms.


	7. Chapter 7 - Names

Welcome to chapter 7. Usual symbol rules apply. I'm skipping a month of Marlene's pregnancy, though. So she's now two months pregnant, with one to go. But she still doesn't know that. So let's see how the soon-to-be parents are doing.

**CHAPTER 7 – Names**

(P to a month later and staying with Marlene) "Hmm, it's morning," I thought to myself after waking up. Suddenly I felt a small kick from inside of me. "Good morning to you, my little child," I said to my belly. It had been two months since I had gotten pregnant. After a few weeks of morning sickness, that finally had stopped. The rate of cramps occurring had also slowed down and they were less painful.

Skipper and I were also becoming even closer since we had found out I was pregnant. "Skipper…" I said to myself lovingly. We had been trying to figure out what our child would look like through drawings of our best guesses. Kowalski had offered to make a miniaturized ultrasound for us, but we had declined, wanting to keep the final appearance of the baby a surprise.

Skipper and I were also about to start thinking of names for our future child last night, but before that could happen, our child sapped my energy and I quickly had to get back to my habitat before I fell asleep. "Being pregnant sure takes a lot of work, but it'll be worth it in the end," I thought to myself happily.

It was still insane to think that a mere two months ago, Skipper and I thought this wouldn't be able to happen. Each day, I was getting slightly bigger. Skipper still thought I was beautiful, even though I was now noticeably larger. "I love having a husband like him," I thought to myself happily.

A few days after we found out I was pregnant, we had gotten everyone together to announce that we were going to have a child soon. Even though everyone was confused as to how it could possibly happen, they congratulated us nonetheless. It felt great to be getting all the attention since then.

Suddenly I felt another kick. "What is it? Do you want to go to daddy?" I asked my child. I got no response, but decided to go see Skipper anyway. I tried to get up, but fell back down, but not hard enough to be injured. "Oof. You're getting heavy, did you know that?" I asked my child. Once again, I got no response.

This time, I had managed to get up. I was able to get over to the HQ without being spotted by anyone. It did feel nice to get all the attention, but sometimes it was almost too often. I slid open the food dish and climbed carefully down the ladder. Skipper and I had decided that I shouldn't risk jumping down the hole like I used to, in order to protect the baby and myself from being injured.

"Good morning Skipper," I said with a smile on my face. "Good morning honey. How are you doing today?" Skipper asked me with a smile on his face as well. "We're doing great," I said happily, speaking of the baby and myself. "That's good news. I'm glad you're alright," Skipper said. "Me, too. I'm looking forward to having this baby. It's starting to get hard to move around a bit," I said, blushing. "Well hopefully it'll come soon," Skipper said.

"I sure hope so. I can't wait to figure out how many children we'll have and what it or they will look like. But I really hope we don't have six. That means I'll still be growing for awhile, especially if I wind up being pregnant for four months," I said.

"For some reason, my gut isn't telling me anything about our child at all, other than we'll love them, of course. Instinct must be messing with us again," Skipper said. I giggled. "Speak for yourself. You're not the one with the baby growing inside you," I said. We both laughed at that, since I obviously was being affected by instincts a lot more than Skipper.

"So shall we continue our discussion we tried to have last night?" I asked. "Sure. Hopefully this time we'll be able to have it. The baby is using a lot of your energy isn't it?" Skipper asked. "Yes. Thankfully I usually can overcome it, though. The training you gave me to fight off being tired must be more powerful than these instincts, at least most of the time," I said.

"When our child is old enough, we'll have to train it as well, though. We've still got enemies out there. We can't just leave a helpless victim in their time of need," I continued. We both laughed again, since Skipper had said that to me all those years ago. * "Yes, but it'll be some time. After all, all children can't be Eggy and learn before they're hatched, or born in this case," Skipper said. **

"Thank goodness for that. Imagine if our child could actually learn that much now. Imagine if when I'm having it soon, our child is actually fighting its way out," I said. We laughed once again.

With that, we sat down at the table and started to think of possible names. "Which gender would you prefer to start out with, since we don't know the gender either?" Skipper asked me. "I've always wanted a little girl. May we start with those?" I asked. "Of course Marlene. You are the one with the baby right now, so you definitely have the right," Skipper told me.

I kissed him and thanked him. "I see what you mean by having a hard time to get around," Skipper said after it took me a few times to lean over my belly. *** I giggled and blushed in response. "So what are popular girls' names this year?" I asked Skipper. "I'm not sure. Thank goodness for those phones though," Skipper said, holding his. "I really wish there was some way we could repay Matthew for that," I said. "I'm sure we'll eventually think of something," Skipper said.

We went to the browser on the phone and searched _popular girls' names 2014_. **** "What do you think of Sophia, Skipper?" I asked him. "Hmm. Sophia would you come here please?" Skipper practiced saying. "Not feeling it are you? I'" I asked, noticing his expression. "Not really," he said. "That's alright. I'm not feeling that one either," I said.

We scrolled down the list further. "What do you think of Elizabeth?" Skipper asked me. "Elizabeth, would you come here please?" I practiced. After I said that, I shook my head. "I don't think so Skipper. May we try again?" I asked. "Sure. I'm not sure about that one anymore either," Skipper said.

We scrolled further and kept practicing, but disliking the choices. "Hmm, I think we should skip Brooklyn, Skipper. Besides being named after a part of New York, there's a rival zoo there," I said. "I agree. Manhattan doesn't work either," Skipper said.

"No cities or parts of cities then?" I asked. "I agree with you there. No countries or continents either," Skipper said. "So I guess that's a no to Denmark?" I asked Skipper, smirking. He smiled. "Affirmative Marlene. No to Denmark," he said to me, before we kissed again.

We scrolled further down and kept practicing more, but finding nothing we both liked. We also skipped a few due to them being the names of our family members from before we had been transferred away from them. Finally, we got to _Annabelle_. "Annabelle, would you come here please?" both of us asked at the exact same time. We looked at each other and could tell we both liked that name. *****

"So is it settled then? If we have a little girl, can we name her Annabelle?" I asked. "Of course Marlene. That's a beautiful name. Not as beautiful as yours of course," Skipper said. I blushed and once again struggled to kiss Skipper over my belly.

We moved onto the boys. "Have you always wanted a son Skipper?" I asked, noticing his expression. "Yes. I like to think if we had a boy, he would follow in my footsteps, or now, our footsteps," Skipper said. "As long as a boy wouldn't do anything too dangerous or get barred from entering any countries, that would be good," I said.

"I hate to imagine if any of us got banned from bigger ones than Denmark even though I actually can go there now," Skipper said. "I agree. Or if we somehow managed to get banned from entering them all," I said. "Well, we wouldn't be able to live here anymore. We would have to live in the other world," Skipper said. "Yes. I like when we land there, but this is still and always will be our home," I said.

Finally, we navigated to a page with the top boys' names. "Jacob, will you come here?" I practiced. For some reason, that didn't sound right. "I don't think that will work Skipper," I said. "I agree. Will you come here Aiden?" he practiced. "No to that one as well," Skipper said.

We scrolled down and noticed _Matthew_ was on the list. "I think that one we should skip. Imagine if both Matthew and our child were named the same. We'd confuse both of them a lot," I said. "It would be confusing. We could ask his opinion, but I think in your current state, we shouldn't travel to the other world right now," Skipper said. "I agree. So that name's out," I confirmed.

"But I do wonder if our names have both shot up the list in the other world since we were revealed there those few months ago," I said. "I don't doubt that your name is probably at the top of lists over there. I'm not sure about my name though," Skipper said. "It's probably at the top as well. Hmm… that's a lot of Marlenes and Skippers," I said. We both laughed. "That would be funny. Next time we go there, we'll check," Skipper said. "I agree," I said.

We continued scrolling down the list and practicing names. "Robert would you come here please?" I practiced. "No to that one Skipper," I said. "That's alright. I wasn't feeling that one either," Skipper agreed. Once again, we scrolled down the list.

"Samuel, would you come here please?" Skipper and I said, again at the exact same time. "I really like that name Skipper," I said. ****** "As do I Marlene," Skipper said. "So it's settled then? If we have a girl, we'll name her Annabelle and if we have a boy we'll name him Samuel?" I asked. "Yes Marlene. That seems to be our plan," Skipper said.

"With the size of my belly, I'm starting to think we won't have just one child," I said happily. "Maybe we'll both get our wish Marlene," Skipper said. "There's nothing I would like more than that Skipper," I said. We kissed, and for the first time today, it only took one try.

(P to Skipper) Suddenly, Marlene looked very tired and fell asleep into my flippers, starting to snore. I chuckled very softly to myself. "She's so beautiful. Thank goodness we were able to talk before that happened," I thought to myself.

I gently lifted Marlene up and carried her to my bunk. I quickly fetched a blanket and wrapped it around her while also fluffing the pillow. "Goodnight honey," I said softly to her. I sat down at the table and patiently waited for Marlene to reawaken. *******

That's a wrap. So that's how Annabelle and Samuel got their names. And Skipper and Marlene are right, as they will both get their wish. But they still don't know that. Please rate and review the chapter. Time for a bunch of notes.

* Referencing what Skipper said to Marlene in "Haunted Habitat."

** Referencing how the Penguins trained Eggy in "Paternal Egg-Stinct."

*** Must be a pretty big belly, yes? Of course, Marlene is carrying two Pengotters.

**** Remember, at this point in the timeline, it's May 2014. The children were born in June 2014. Not much longer! Oh, and if your name was in the few I picked as possibilities and rejected, please don't take offense. I just needed some and these are on the popular lists.

***** And that's how Annabelle got her name.

****** And that's how Samuel got his name.

******* That scene just came to me. I hope you liked it as well.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Bad Mood Swing

Welcome to chapter 8. Thank you for the reviews! It's awesome to see what you all think of the story! Let's see what happened just two weeks before the kids arrived.

**CHAPTER 8 – A Bad Mood Swing**

(P to two weeks later and staying with Marlene) "I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," I thought to myself, sitting on the edge of my bed. For some reason, I was feeling annoyed with everything. "It must be a side effect of the pregnancy," I thought to myself. Boy, it was hard to move around. I always had to lean back with all my strength in order to not fall over from the weight of my belly.

"Why won't you come yet?" I asked my child, still inside of me. I, of course, got no response, aside from a really hard kick that knocked me to the ground. "Why? Why are you causing hurt to your poor mother?" I asked my child. Suddenly I got the worst cramp I had gotten in over a month and cried out in pain.

Skipper immediately jumped into my cave. "Are you alright Marlene? I haven't heard you do that in a month. Is the baby coming?" Skipper asked. (P to Skipper) "No, the baby still isn't coming. I don't think it ever will. I think one day instead of giving birth I may simply explode. That or I'll keep growing forever," Marlene said. She had an annoyed and slightly angry tone in her voice, so I tried to watch what I was saying.

"I don't think either of those options will happen Marlene. One of these days, we'll have our child and it won't be because you explode," I said, watching my tone to prevent it from being snarky. "How do you know? We didn't even know this would happen! You have no idea what I'm going through here!" Marlene shouted angrily.

I knew right then I immediately had to watch my tone and word choice even more. "I know I don't and I never will Marlene. But we're still in this together. One of these days we'll have to have our baby," I said in an extremely caring and loving tone. I tried to waddle over to comfort Marlene, but she growled at me. Frightened, which was something I had never had been of Marlene before, I fell back and didn't try again.

Suddenly, her fur was starting to stand on end and her claws were starting to pop out. Her mood swing had escalated to being full-blown feral. I knew immediately that I would have no chance against a wild, angry, and pregnant otter, even though she was my wife, so I fled. Somehow, she was managing to almost keep up with me, only being slowed down by occasionally falling down by the weight of our child. (P to Marlene)

"What's happening to me?! I didn't want to go feral! Especially not at Skipper! He was trying to comfort me, but my stupid primal instincts kicked in against him. There's got to be some way to stop this! I don't want to hurt anyone!" I thought to myself. Once again, I had lost complete control over my body, including being able to speak. There was literally nothing I could do, except hope either I would get tired, which was unlikely, or wait for Skipper to come up with a plan.

As I was chasing Skipper, I kept trying to fight back my feral side. Suddenly, I heard myself stop growling, meaning I could speak again. "Skipper! Run! I'm not in control of myself!" I shouted. "There's got to be some way I can help you," Skipper said, from somewhere. "Tranquilize me! It's the only way!" I pleaded. "No. I'm not going to tranquilize you. There's got to be another way," Skipper said, from another direction.

I suddenly spotted a black and white figure up in a tree and began running towards the tree. "Skipper! I think I saw you! Run before I hurt you!" I pleaded. As soon as I had gotten up the tree, Skipper was thankfully gone. But my primal hearing instincts kicked in and I heard the sound of the hatch opening. It was far away, but even with my extra weight, I sprinted to it extremely fast.

It was thankfully locked down, but I began to claw at it. "Why can't I stop?!" I said aloud. Suddenly, the hatch popped open and I got thrown back, but not at enough force to hurt either myself or the baby. "Marlene, I think there is another way I can help you," Skipper said from behind me. I whipped around and saw Skipper holding his Spanish guitar.

I began stalking closer, like a predator going in for the kill. "Skipper! What are you doing? That won't help!" I exclaimed. "It worked last time, it should work again," Skipper said. Just as I was about to pounce on him, Skipper started to play and I stopped. It was the same song he had played for me when he proposed.

I began to finally get calmer, as my claws started disappearing back into my paws and my fur began to settle back down. When Skipper finished playing the guitar, I had complete control over myself again.

"I'm so sorry Skipper, I didn't mean to go feral! I was going to accept what you said, but my primal instincts kicked in," I sad sobbing. Skipper walked over and put a flipper of his around me. "It's alright Marlene. It was just a really bad mood swing," Skipper said, trying to comfort me. "Yes, but if you hadn't been able to get me back under control, I could have hurt you," I said, still sobbing a bit.

"Please stop crying Marlene. You know how much it pains me to see you cry," Skipper said. After a minute or so, I finally stopped. "How did you know the Spanish guitar would work?" I asked. "Well, it almost worked with Littlefoot in an alley until X showed up," Skipper answered. *

"I thought we had gotten her under control. Why did I go feral, especially inside the zoo?" I asked. "I don't think we'll ever know. Your hormones just may be very out of whack from the pregnancy," Skipper tried to answer.

"Well, it's frightening me to think what might happen if our child could also go feral like me. The last thing I want is our child to be able to do that," I said. "Marlene, thankfully, I think I have a solution to that," Skipper said. "What is it?" I asked, very curious. "Well, when we first took you out of the zoo, you said you _had never set foot outside the walls_. Maybe we could have the baby out in the park," Skipper said.

"That's a great plan! But, won't the humans notice an Otter giving birth?" I asked. "We can use the Stopwatch so that no one interrupts that or knows about it," Skipper said. I kissed Skipper full on, or at least tried to. "That's a great plan! I would love it if we could pull that off," I said.

"Marlene, I hereby make a promise on my honor and as your husband that we will pull it off," Skipper said. I smiled a big smile at him. "Thank you. Can we try and forget what almost just happened please?" I asked.

"Of course Marlene. I won't ever hold a grudge against you for that. You obviously weren't in control of yourself," Skipper said. I tried to kiss him again. "Thank you for understanding. Now let's just try to relax in front of the TV," I said. "Sounds like a plan Marlene," Skipper said. With that, we headed down below to try and relax.

That's a wrap on this chapter. Please don't be angered that I made Marlene go feral. She just had a really nasty mood swing. But please, rate and review the chapter. And little does the couple know their children are almost here! Time for one note.

* Referencing "Littlefoot" where Skipper played the Spanish guitar and it nearly calmed Littlefoot down.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Arrival

Welcome to chapter 9. This is the chapter all of you (and the couple) have been waiting for. The arrival of the kids. Don't worry, I won't make it graphic. Trying to keep this story appropriate for everyone. With that statement out of the way, let's welcome the kids to the world.

**CHAPTER 9 – The Arrival**

"It's been three months since I became pregnant," I thought to myself after waking up. I was getting really large, but the growth had slowed down a lot over the last two weeks since I had nearly attacked Skipper. "I'm so glad he managed to forgive me, considering what I almost did. I never want our child to go feral," I thought to myself.

Since Skipper had told me his idea, he had started wearing the Stopwatch almost all the time, except for when Alice or visitors came by. At least, he had told me that. I didn't go outside when that happened because I didn't know what might happen if Alice spotted a suddenly pregnant Otter that wasn't in the breeding program.

Thankfully, she hadn't managed to notice I was missing during those hours, but I sometimes could hear her mumbling something about animals being strange. "Like she knows the whole truth about us at all," I thought to myself, chuckling. Unbeknownst to her, of course, we all had gone to an alternate world twice, Skipper and I had gotten married, and were expecting a child soon.

I felt a kick from my baby. That instantly brought a smile to my face. "Good morning my little baby," I said to my belly as I began rubbing it. "When are you coming? Your father and I really want to meet you," I said to it.

I sighed longingly. I really wanted to meet the little girl or boy that had been growing inside of me these past few months. This pregnancy had been long and trying at times, but it would be worth it. Our little bundle of joy would soon be here.

Suddenly, I got the urge to go see Skipper. For some reason, I felt like I would need his help with something today. I carefully got out of my bed and started heading for my cave's exit. No one was around, which meant I would be able to get there easy.

Having some fun, I slid on my belly a bit to get to the HQ, like Skipper can normally. "That's one thing I'll miss when this pregnancy is over. Maybe I could learn how to do that in more normal circumstances after I recover," I thought to myself. I carefully climbed down the ladder into the HQ, but had to put my back to the rungs of the ladder because of my size.

"Good morning Marlene," Skipper said, wearing the Stopwatch. "Good morning Skipper," I said. "Would you like your coffee?" Skipper asked me. "No thanks. For some reason, I'm not in the mood," I said. "Hmm… being affected again, are you?" Skipper asked me. I blushed and giggled. "I guess so. It's been three months now," I said.

"It certainly is. Either the baby's coming very soon or we'll have to wait another month," Skipper said. "Well, I noticed that the size of my belly has stopped increasing so much in the last few weeks. Maybe that's a sign," I said. "I sure hope so. I still can't believe sometimes we're about to have a child," Skipper said.

"Me, too. It'll be fun explaining to our child how they were possible though," I said. "I know. A bird and a mammal. Who ever thought it would be possible?" Skipper said. "No one, at least until we found out two months ago. We both especially didn't back on our honeymoon," I said. We then both got lost in our thoughts of the honeymoon and that one special night.

The other guys dropped down from above after a few minutes. "Good morning Marlene," they all said. "Good morning to you guys too," I said. "Are you still sure you don't want to know more about your child?" Kowalski asked us.

"As we told you Kowalski, we would love to keep it as a surprise," Skipper said. "Very well. But if you do ever want to know, you know who to ask," Kowalski said. The guys disappeared into the lab, presumably to help Kowalski with something.

"Skipper, am I still beautiful, even with the size I'm getting to be?" I asked him. "Don't you know the answer to that question?" he asked me knowingly. I blushed and smirked. "I do. But I want to hear it again," I said. "Well as I always say Marlene, you're still beautiful," Skipper said to me. I gave him a kiss, so happy he said I was still beautiful.

"You know Skipper, something told me to come here today. I don't know what or why, but I always love spending time with you," I said. "Me too Marlene," Skipper said. "You're actually preparing really well Skipper, with the Stopwatch and all," I said.

"I'm making sure I don't break my promise to you. I've never broken any promises to you before, and I'm certainly not going to break one as big as this," Skipper said. I tried to kiss him and after maybe a dozen times finally did so.

We also embraced and as we did so, I felt a somewhat big kick. I looked up at Skipper and saw that he had felt that as well. "Not much longer now hopefully," I said happily. "How often does that happen?" Skipper asked, curious.

"Well, it's been happening a lot lately. Maybe that's another sign," I said. "It probably is," Skipper said. We both stared lovingly at each other in an embrace for what seemed like an eternity.

It was a perfect moment. Just Skipper, myself, and our still unborn child, all in a family hug. I never wanted it to end. But suddenly, I felt something burst inside of me and I felt like I was going to the bathroom, but couldn't stop it for some reason.

"I'm sorry," I said, extremely embarrassed after it stopped. "It's alright honey," Skipper said. We cleaned up my mess and headed back to the table. But as we did so, I suddenly got an extreme cramp.

It was more powerful than all of the others combined and I cried and moaned in pain at the same time, falling to the floor. "Marlene! Are you alright?" Skipper asked me, concerned. "I don't know. That was horrible," I said, still lying on the floor, trying to recover. "Kowalski!" Skipper shouted, ordering him out here.

"Yes Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Can you help us understand what just happened? Just now I felt like something burst and wet myself and then had a major cramp," I said, sitting on the floor. "Hmm, I'm not sure," Kowalski said.

Suddenly, I got the same cramp and cried out in pain again, falling back over. "Now I think I know. I think you are in labor Marlene," Kowalski answered. "What does that mean Kowalski?" Skipper asked, while trying to help me. "It means the baby is coming right now," Kowalski said.

"It's coming?!" Skipper and I asked, while I was pain and actually panting. "Help me Skipper! I don't want to have it in the zoo and to have the possibility of it going feral!" I pleaded in pain. "I'm on it Marlene," Skipper said. As quick as a flash, all of them gathered around the stopwatch and started to press it. (P to Skipper)

I looked over at Marlene and thankfully, she was paused out of time. "Men, Marlene and I obviously need help here," I said to my men. "We'll help you all we can," Private said. "Yeah yeah!" Rico shouted. "I will also be able to assist you in any way possible. But may I have a sample of your child's DNA after they are born? I would like to examine it," Kowalski said. I thought about that request for a moment.

"Yes Kowalski, you may have a sample," I said. With that, my men got all the supplies we would need to help Marlene. I, of course, carried Marlene in the most delicate way possible out of the zoo, in order to honor her wish. Honestly, I didn't want the possibility of our child going feral either.

We found a secluded spot away from the zoo and humans. I knew we would immediately have to pause time again quickly after we got Marlene back into time, so I took her paw and held it in my flipper on the Stopwatch, while also making sure to touch the Stopwatch, too. After the men set up what we would need, I pressed the button. (P to Marlene)

Suddenly, the scene changed from inside the HQ to out in the park. As much as I wanted to smile at the luck we had in getting out of the zoo in time, I was in too much pain. I felt Skipper's flipper holding my paw and saw his face and knew he was ready to help me at any moment.

I saw all of the other guys also there, ready to help me, too. Even though I saw Skipper and the guys press the button, I wasn't paused again. It was time. "Kowalski, give Marlene instructions on how to proceed," Skipper said to him. I cried out in pain again.

"Marlene, you will need to help your baby and push," Kowalski said. Somehow understanding what he meant, I pushed as hard as I could, but the baby didn't come. I tried again, but it still wasn't out. I was writhing in pain.

"It hurts so much Skipper. I don't think I can do this," I said to him sadly. Everything hurt badly. "Marlene. You can do anything. I know you can do this," Skipper said to me, giving me encouragement. I nodded and then using every single fiber of my being, I pushed again, feeling the worst pain of my entire life. I suddenly heard the cry of a baby, my baby.

I looked up after a moment, after my panting and pain decreased and saw a little pink blanket. That meant a girl, I hoped. "We did it Skipper," I said happily. "We certainly did Marlene," Skipper said. We both kissed. "May I have the baby?" I asked Skipper. "Of course Marlene," he said happily. I took the baby and slightly unwrapped the blanket and saw a beautiful little Otter. And she was a girl, just as I had hoped.

I looked up at Skipper and he looked the proudest he had ever been. "Welcome to the world, my little girl. My little Annabelle," I said to my baby cheerfully. Little Annabelle stopped crying at being named and smiled at Skipper and I. "She's so beautiful," I said, in awe of my new daughter. "Just like her mother," Skipper said. I kissed Skipper and gave Annabelle to him so he could get another look at her.

Suddenly, I felt another cramp and cried out in pain again. "Kowalski, what is happening?" Skipper asked. "I think you may have more than one child Skipper," Kowalski answered. Once again, I went through the birthing process, feeling that awful pain again at the last push. I then heard the cry of our second child. "How is that possible?" I heard Kowalski ask. "What's possible Kowalski? Oh wow!" Skipper exclaimed.

I recovered for a moment again before asking. "What? What's possible?" I asked, confused. "Kowalski, is it a boy or a girl?" I heard Skipper ask. I saw Kowalski get a saliva sample from the baby, which I couldn't see, as Skipper was turned away from me. I knew that Kowalski would eventually get DNA samples from our children eventually though. He put the sample into the DNA analyzer, which I now noticed was here too.

"It is a male Skipper," Kowalski said after a minute. "Wow. Just wow," I heard Skipper say. "What's wow?" I asked, confused. "I think you should have a look at him Marlene," Skipper said. He walked over, now carrying our second child in a blue blanket, while also managing to carry Annabelle as well.

"Marlene, this is our son," Skipper said, handing the blanket with our baby to me. I gasped at what was inside. Our son was a Penguin! "How did we have a Penguin?" I asked, extremely exited and confused. "Marlene, I absolutely have no idea," Kowalski said. He took a saliva sample from Annabelle as well to study later.

"Wow! Twins! I can't believe it!" I exclaimed happily. "Would you like to name him Skipper?" I asked. "I sure would Marlene. Welcome to our family Samuel," Skipper said happily to our son. Just like Annabelle, he also stopped crying and smiled at being named.

"He's so handsome. Just like you Skipper," I said. He blushed and we kissed again. Skipper and I waited with our new children for a few real-time hours in order to see if we were going to have any more children. "Skipper, I think these are our only two children," I said. "No more cramps or pain?" Skipper asked me. "I think they have finally stopped," I said.

We kissed again, while also holding our children. "We both got our wishes, Skipper. I got the daughter I had always wanted and you got the son you had always wanted," I said. "It seems we did. Thank you so much for being able to have our children," Skipper said. "I love you," I said. "I love you too," Skipper said. We kissed yet again.

After a few moments, I climbed into a makeshift wheelchair for my size to go back to the zoo, with both of our children in my arms. "Welcome to your home children," I said to Annabelle and Samuel as we were entering the zoo. Looking down at them, I could see they were sleeping. They looked so peaceful, sleeping in my arms in their blankets.

We managed to get into the HQ, but not by the ladder. We went through one of the old passages Skipper and the guys had built all those years ago, when they had originally tried to escape from the zoo.

"Skipper, how are we supposed to hide our children from Alice? Won't she get suspicious of why there are a newborn Otter and Penguin in the Zoo?" I asked Skipper. "Marlene, I think we'll just keep both of them down here in the HQ until they are old enough for her to think they are simply a transfer," Skipper answered.

"I think I'll move here too, until Annabelle can actually live with me where the Zoo thinks I should be," I said. "Samuel will have to remain with me after that too, since a Penguin in the Otter habitat wouldn't seem right with the Zoo. Of course, for us, it's perfectly normal for there to be in each other's habitats," Skipper said.

I kissed Skipper again, but kept holding onto the babies. "It certainly is. Thank you for helping me through this all," I said. "You're very welcome Marlene. I'm so glad we were able to actually have children," Skipper said. "Me, too. I love you Skipper," I said. "I love you too Marlene," Skipper said and we kissed again.

The kids are finally here! Welcome, Annabelle and Samuel! You two will certainly be fun for your parents to have. So how did you like this story? Please rate and review. Also, I'm not done yet; I've still got a few ideas. Go see the epilogue for more details. There are no notes in this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

Welcome to the epilogue of _Pengotter Pregnancy_. I really hope you enjoyed this story. It was really fun to write, no matter whose perspective it was in. Let's go over some plot points before I tell you other stuff.

This story was really fun to write. Almost all of it I actually planned out in an outline, for the first time in awhile. The story has fewer chapters than I thought it was going to be, but I think that helped the story. Instead of 13 chapters, it was 9. They were longer a result, which I feel is better. They weren't too long, which was also good.

Obviously, I spent way more time in Marlene's perspective than anyone else's. It was fun to write how she thought about her current situation. After all, she was the one pregnant with Annabelle and Samuel. I really hope this story accomplished a lot of Skilene, which is now even stronger, thanks to them now having kids.

But, please, once again, don't be angry with me that I made Marlene go feral. Some pregnant women have mood swings. Marlene's just have the "potential" to go too far. Heck, her going feral at all is a mood swing in itself (sort of). But since the kids were born outside the zoo, they can't go feral. So Marlene's still the only one that can do that. And since she's no longer pregnant, she can once again suppress it completely unless she needs to use it.

Obviously, I left out the part where the couple actually mated. I know that turns a lot of people off, so that's why I left it out. But I hope if you actually wanted to read that, stories from other writers filled the gap, with some alterations in order to be in my timeline.

So, obviously, this is how Annabelle and Samuel came to exist. The two of them (as I've said before), change the nature of Skilene itself. Instead of revolving around the couple, it's now about the whole family. But as I've said before, it did take me awhile to look for good names for the kids. I think I accomplished that well. If you've got anymore plot questions, feel free to PM me and I'll add them here (with your permission) so everyone can find out more about the plot.

So time for the big news. Obviously there's now a 9-month gap between this story and Book 3. That means there's more to explore in the meantime. So there's a sequel to this! It's called _Pengotters: The Early Months_. So you'll get to see many of the adventures I also had hinted at in Book 3. I hope you'll enjoy that story as well. Since it was originally just going to be new chapters in this story, it'll be published this Wednesday instead of the usual week-long gap.

Finally, oh wow, there were so many awesome reviews! I haven't seen this many in forever! It's your feedback that inspires me to keep going. I thank anyone who also read this story as well. It's nice to see that these stories aren't just going out into the void that is the Internet. So in conclusion, thank you, and look for _Pengotters: The Early Months_ later this week!

Day Planning Began: September 30th, 2013

Finish Date: October 16th, 2013 (Minor improvements happened as this was closer to being released, though).


End file.
